Sweet Dreams
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Draco has an announcement to make at the post-grad bash, why does it affect Harry as much as it does? Slash of the mild variety and the drunken interrupted fumblings... rated because of said drunken fumbling...


_I thought up this story on my walk home, I started writing it while watching "Gamer" and their liberal use or Marilyn Manson's version of __Sweet Dreams__ inspired the title... it seemed oddly appropriate._

**

* * *

Sweet Dreams**

Remus was just finishing his rounds when a clatter caught his attention.

'Shhh,' came from the direction of the clattered and then drunken giggling and then a moan.

'Dray,' a familiar voice moaned as Remus moved closer, intent on sending the stragglers back to where ever it was they were supposed to be.

'Lumos,' he muttered lighting up the immediate area.

A yelped, 'Shit!' was followed by fumbling and more cursing.

'Harry?' Remus uttered as he took in the sight of the rumpled brunet and the dishevelled blond.

'Remus, I can explain,' Harry pleaded as he pulled up his pants as Draco tucked himself away.

Remus chuckled, 'Harry, there's nothing to explain, I've been caught once or twice myself,' he admitted.

'Really with who?' Draco asked.

Remus cocked an eyebrow, 'do you really want to know?' he asked, 'you know them quite well.'

Harry stared at Remus in disbelief, 'no way!' he all but shouted.

Remus chuckled as he nodded as Draco's eyes widen in realization.

'Oh I didn't need to know that,' Draco exclaimed.

'You boys should get to your dorms,' Remus declared.

Draco gave a disappointed groan, but pulled Harry flush against him and devoured the shorter man in a searing kiss.

'All right gentleman, let's go,' Remus pulled them apart steering them back to the stairwell.

Both pouted but Harry was still giggling slightly drunkenly.

xXx

The graduating class had taken over the Three Broomsticks that night, though there were a few chaperones namely Remus and Severus.

Harry was sitting next to Draco and Pansy while Seamus and Hermione were on his other side.

Draco stood, 'I have an announcement to make,' he said getting everyone's attention. 'I have to tell you all, it's been driving me crazy but I've been with someone for the last few months and it's been fantastic and I think it's about time you find out, in August Pansy and I are getting married!' Draco announced as he beamed, pulling Pansy too her feet.

Harry suddenly couldn't breathe.

Pansy beamed and giggled, letting Draco kiss her.

Only Severus noticed the look of devastation that flashed across Harry's features. Hermione and Remus were too busy glaring at Draco. No one else noticed anything since they were too busy congratulating Draco and Pansy.

It took twenty minutes before Harry was finally able to get out.

When he did, he didn't go back to Hogwarts.

xXx

'Have you seen Harry?' Ron asked Hermione the next morning. It was their last morning as Hogwarts students and their last ride on the train, Ron thought it fitting that they ride it together.

Hermione shook her head, but headed up to the boys dorms.

Seamus gave an indignant squawk as he tried to cover himself up which caused Neville and Dean to snort.

'Harry,' Hermione called as she pulled open his bed curtains.

The bed hadn't been slept in.

'Damn,' she cursed, spinning around.

'What is it Hermione?' Ron asked having followed the brunette up to the room.

'Harry was seeing Draco, he thought it meant something,' Hermione explained as she rushed back down the stairs.

Ron, who was still processing the information about Harry, could only follow his friend out of the tower.

She flew down the stairs, and arrived at the fifth floor and began to pound on a door.

'Professor Lupin!' she shouted banging furiously.

She almost fell through the door as it was wrenched open, 'Miss Granger,' Severus Snape was standing in the doorway, wearing a pair of black pants and a navy blue button down that wasn't buttoned.

She gaped at him, 'was there a reason you were banging on the door Miss Granger?' he drawled.

She blinked, 'um, it's Harry, I can't find him,' she stammered.

'Hermione?' Remus asked coming to stand by Severus, his shirt was buttoned she noted mildly disappointed.

'Harry's missing,' she stated again.

'That stupid brat,' Severus hissed.

Hermione bristled in indignation on Harry's behalf, but before she could say anything he said, 'I was referring to my inconsiderate godson.'

'He's probably at the flat or at Grimmauld,' Remus offered as he gave Hermione's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Hermione visibly relaxed, 'can we go see him?'

'We'll go after the train leaves,' Remus replied, 'meet us at the station.'

'I can't believe he did that!' Hermione exclaimed.

xXx

Harry trudged through the house wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a bathrobe.

He found Draco sitting at the table wearing an impeccably tailored suit, reading the paper and drinking his good coffee.

'What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?' he asked as he went to pour his own cup.

'About last night,' Draco began, as he folded Harry's paper.

'What about last night?' Harry asked spinning around angrily. 'I was good enough to fuck but not good enough to tell anyone about?'

'Harry,' Draco tried.

'Shut up!' Harry shouted, throwing the sugar bowl past Draco's head, Draco started. 'Six months you cad! Six fucking months! And this is what you do to me? Was I just a fuck for you? An itch to cure? I thought we had something more obviously I was wrong.'

'Harry please,'

'Just get out!' he shouted before he turned to lean against the counter but he wasn't fast enough and Draco had seen the tears.

Draco stood, moving to touch Harry.

'Leave,' Harry said in a defeated voice.

Draco didn't say anything, he watched Harry for a moment but turned and headed out.

xXx

Hermione found Harry trying to drown himself in the bathtub.

'You can't do it,' she said sitting on the toilet, though in all likelihood he hadn't heard her and if he really wanted to he undoubtedly could do it.

Harry sputtered as he came up for air.

'I'm such an idiot,' he stated as he leaned back against the tub. Hermione leaned her elbows on her crossed legs and watched him in silence for a moment before sighing.

'No, you're not Harry, you're just a lost little boy who's looking for someone to love him and latched onto the first person to say they did.' She replied lightly.

Harry scowled at her half-heartedly, 'I'm not a little boy.' He stated with a frown as he crossed his arms in a pout.

'You are too cute for words, Ry.' Hermione giggled.

Harry splashed her with water and she squealed as she ran from the bathroom.

xXx

'How's Harry?' Pansy asked from where she was reading the paper and drinking her tea.

'He wouldn't talk to me,' Draco pouted as he dropped into a seat beside her.

'That's a shock, you're lucky I'm even talking to you,' she stated glaring at Draco.

They were in a townhouse in London that Draco's parents had gifted to them.

'Why? He asked looking completely clueless.

Pansy sighed and with as much patience as she could muster she folded the paper and set it on the table.

'Because you simpering moron, you were with _Harry_ for over six months and in that six months I'm pretty sure the poor wrench fell for you, why I have no idea but he thought when you said you had an announcement to make at dinner that it was going to be about him, not me, your contract bride.' She replied, too calmly for Draco's taste. She was clearly trying to keep herself from yelling, hitting, hexing or otherwise maiming the blonde.

'Oh,' Draco replied looking at his shoes in shame.

'You should have told him right from the beginning that it wouldn't be going anywhere, Draco, that would have been the decent thing to do,' Pansy said as she picked up the paper and her tea and left Draco in the kitchen, she stopped at the door, and turned, 'actually you shouldn't have started it in the first place, everything that man has done for us and you... just... I'm not even bitchy enough to do that,' she finished before vanishing off to wherever it was she went to.

xXx

'Oi! Delivery!' someone shouted from the front hall.

'Stop shouting you brute,' Harry replied as he wrapped his towel around his waist and rushed to the door.

He stopped short as he recognized the man putting the groceries away, 'Charlie? What are you doing here?'

'Wotcher Harry,' Charlie greeted with a grin, 'Mum sent over some supplies, figured you, as a young adult male, would forget things like milk, bread, cheeses, various fruits and vegetables,' he replied as he finished stuffing things into the fridge.

Harry's eyes lit up as he raced to the fridge, 'Oh are there grapes?' he asked excitedly as he rummaged around.

Charlie chuckled, 'only you would do for the healthy stuff,' he mumbled good-naturedly. Harry stuck his tongue out at the redhead who just laughed.

xXx

It was a few days after the whole dinner incident and Harry was out shopping with Luna, who had come to stay with him during the summer.

'Draco is a big stupid moron and your better to be rid of him now, since there is still time,' she said softly, catching Harry off guard.

He could only blink stupidly at her for a moment before giving an eloquent, 'what?' he asked her in confusion.

'Harry,' came a breathless plea that Harry barely heard.

He looked around in confusion before he was attacked by a giant blond, 'Harry, I didn't mean to hurt you,' he whispered onto Harry's throat, 'Merlin I missed you.'

'Draco?' Harry pushed the blond away, it had been less than a week and Harry still got a sharp stab of pained betrayal whenever he thought of Draco. To see his standing in front of him was... confusing.

'I'm so sorry, Harry. I want you to know that I don't regret anything we did, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Pansy before but...'

'But what?' Harry demanded cutting him off. He may be hurt but he could still pull off that righteous anger thing really well. 'Draco you had more than enough time to tell me that, "Hey I have to marry some chick or else I'll be forced to beat small children and made to drown innocent puppies and kittens."'

'What?' Draco asked confused, a second later he was rubbing the back of his head.

'What he means, genius, is that you had time to tell him all about the contract that our grandparents signed before we were even conceived and you didn't.' Pansy retorted, having slapped the back of Draco's head.

'I am sorry for him, Harry,' Pansy offered as she turned to the other man, 'Moron only told me about you before dinner that night, he's lucky I have no choice in the matter or else he'd be looking for a new partner.'

Harry gave a sigh, 'you can't make him do anything,' he replied.

'I'm right here,' Draco cried in indignation, but both Harry and Pansy ignored him.

'I know but if I had known I would have made you tell him, I would have told you before the dinner but he told me right before we walked into the restaurant.'

'It's alright Pansy,' Harry offered.

'No it's not, Harry,' she interrupted him.

'Is there a loophole or something in the contract?' he asked, more for her sake than for Draco's.

Pansy gave a sad shake of her head and Draco gave a huff and resigned to not being a part of this conversation.

'No, I've gone through it, he's gone through it, Nott's gone through it,' there are no loopholes,' she replied, sadly.

'But we can, however have lover's on the side,' Draco interjected as he sidled up next to Harry.

Harry looked faintly sick, 'absolutely not!' Harry almost shouted, 'I will not be hidden in shadows and called upon whenever you feel the need to fuck a man,' he hissed before turning to Pansy, 'I hope you can beat some sense into him,' he offered before he glared at Draco again, 'don't ever try to contact me.' He sneered before he stormed off.

'You're such an ass!' Pansy cried before she stormed off, trying to find the most expensive store she could to spend as much of Draco's money as she could.

xXx

'Harry?' Charlie asked, finding the brunet in the library of Grimmauld place as he cleaned out all the stuff that they didn't need.

'That stupid, useless, limp dicked, ass hat!' Harry shouted that last one as he through something made of glass at the fireplace.

Charlie stood in the middle of the room, blinking in surprise. 'I hope you don't mean me, because I can assure you that I am not limp dicked.' Charlie offered, trying to lightening the mood.

'Holy Helga's Hufflepuff! Jeez Charlie, warn a guy would you?' Harry yelped as he spun around his hand clutching at his chest in surprise.

'I thought I did,' Charlie replied but shrugged. 'You wanna go get something to eat?' he asked, he had rummaged around the kitchen but nothing had tickled his fancy.

Harry immediately went pink, and Charlie thought it was adorable, and he began to stemmer about something.

'Relax Harry, this isn't a date, I was just rummaging around the kitchen attempting to make dinner and there was nothing there but soda crackers, about 7 different kinds of tea and something called Reese's.' He replied, holding up his hand, hoping he had guessed right.

Harry went red, 'oh, um of course, let me just go change...' he mumbled to himself as he rushed to the bathroom.

Charlie gave a chuckle, he couldn't deny that Harry was an attractive guy, but if what he had heard from Ron, he'd have to be gentle with Harry. And find Draco to beat the snot out of him.

xXx

After dinner, as Charlie and Harry were talking a short walk, they passed a movie theatre, 'Please Charlie, can we go, I've never been,' Harry pleaded as his bottom lip quivered and his eyes went all round and puppy dog like.

Charlie gave a put upon sigh, 'I suppose, but just this once.'

Harry beamed and hugged Charlie, surprising the redhead, 'thank you!' he breathed in Charlie's ear.

He jerked away suddenly as if only just realizing what he was doing, he blushed and Charlie vowed to see Harry embarrassed much more often.

xXx

'Why are you here?' Harry asked curiously, as he and Charlie painted the last room on the second floor. Harry had, despite having his own flat, decided to stay at Grimmauld Place. Remus was there with Teddy, even if Tonks had been underhanded in how the boy had been conceived Remus loved the toddler as did Harry.

Charlie started at the question, he had been at Grimmauld Place since the war, the Burrow had been packed but it had been quiet here and he hadn't returned to the reserve, Layla, his Algonquin Silver-Tail had died and he hadn't been able to go back. He had been looking after the dragon since he had found her on a trip overseas when he had just started at the reserves and he missed the giant brute.

'I,' Charlie sighed, 'it... I don't know, I just... I guess I feel useful here,' he finally replied.

Harry studied Charlie for a moment and nodded.

'Why are you here?' Charlie retorted.

Harry sighed and played with his paint roller in the paint, 'I don't want to be alone,' he replied softly.

xXx

Harry and Charlie were hanging the new chandelier in the dining room. Well Harry was trying to connect the base of the chandelier to the ceiling while Charlie held the ladder.

'Pass me the pliers, Char,' Harry asked as he tried to connect two wires. Charlie looked around and finally spotted them he left Harry on the ladder, the boy was surprisingly comfortable on the blasted thing, and picked the pliers up.

Just then a ball of ginger fur bolted into Charlie's leg, causing him to stumble back into the ladder.

'Charlie!' Harry shouted as the already unstable ladder began to wobble dangerously. A bigger ball of fur was then barrelling through the room and Harry toppled off the ladder.

Charlie managed to catch him and they landed in a heap on the floor, Harry on top of Charlie.

They got caught staring into each other's eyes. Charlie's hand came up to gently caress the hair away from Harry's eyes.

'Gods you're beautiful,' the redhead mumbled, causing that delightful blush to appear on the brunet's cheeks.

His hand crept around to cup the back of Harry's head, and he gently pulled him closer, giving Harry time to pull away if he wanted to.

'Just kiss me you lout,' Harry teased before he captured the older man's lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.

Charlie's arms wrapped around Harry and he rolled them over, pinning Harry to the floor.

'You sure about this Harry?' Charlie asked, searching Harry for honesty.

Harry kissed him gently, 'I'm sure,' he grinned.

'Well then, I think we have a chandelier to finish putting up,' Charlie grinned as he pulled the brunet to his feet.

_

* * *

So I have a new poll up, it's for Harry's relationship with Draco, so go vote! Oh, obviously the poll isn't for this story. _

_I don't really have any plans for continuing this story however if you have a scene you would like to see or you ask nicely, I might be persuaded to do more of it... but I can't guarantee anything._

_Happy Reading!_


End file.
